


A Lonely Night

by opagued



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smut, a lot of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opagued/pseuds/opagued
Summary: WinterSoldier!Bucky x Reader: After finding Bucky at a bar, you reminisce about the night you first met, a year earlier.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song of the same name by The Weeknd. Italics are flashbacks.

_a lonely night_

_baby girl I loved you on a lonely night_

_it was the only time_

_and if I led you on then I apologize_

 

You recognized him instantly when he entered the club you frequented. The swagger in his step is what gave him away, the same as the first night you met him. You watched as he effortlessly walked to one of the booths, watching the dancers in the cages around the room. You longed for his eyes on your body again. It had been almost a year since you last saw him but you would never forget that night. Not for as long as you lived.

_He kicked the door shut behind him, pushing you up against the wall of his motel. In the blur you swore you saw a gun in his duffel bag but you paid it no mind as his lips hungrily found your neck. You moaned and he felt the vibrations of your moan on his lips, causing him to moan too. His hand found it’s way to your pants, pulling them down and reaching into your already soaking wet panties. His teeth sunk into your skin causing you to gasp._

You stayed perched on your seat at the bar, arching your back a little more. Watching ever so carefully as a brave blonde approached his position in the club. He nodded his head, almost unamused, and the blonde sat in the booth with him. She toyed with her drink, laughing over something you couldn’t hear. You felt jealousy ping in your gut but it went away almost as quickly when you saw the unamused face was still plastered on his face.

_He rubbed your sweet spot and you couldn’t help but grind your hips against his hand. You pulled your pants and panties all the way off, giving him complete access. You fumbled to take the rest of your clothing off as he fingered your soaking wet core. His lips left your neck as you raised your shirt over your head. He waited as you unclasped you bra, his mouth finding your erect nipples, sucking them gently._

Finally you caught his eye. You swear you saw him smirk but you soon looked away, not wanting to make eye contact. You knew that if he saw the look in your eyes then he would know the hold he still had over you. You couldn’t let him in, not just yet. You had to time it out carefully. You took a slow sip of your drink, hoping his eyes were still trained on you. You forced the curve of your back even more, willing him to remember that night. To remember how your bodies collided together.

_He guided you to the bed, careful not to let his fingers and mouth leave your body. He gently pushed you down, using the time to remove his clothes. You watched his erection spring up from his pants and instinctively rubbed your thighs together. You couldn’t wait for him. “Not just yet doll,” he said breathily. Once all of his clothing was in a pile at his feet, he got down on his knees. He grabbed onto your legs, pulling you closer to the edge of the bed. His tongue found your pussy and you cried out. He wrapped an arm around your waist and it took you a while to realize it was colder than the other one. You didn’t care, your thoughts were too preoccupied with his mouth._

You got up from your barstool and made your way to the dance floor. You shimmied your hips with everything you had under the pulsating lights. You looked over at him and your eyes found his trained on you, watching you every move. You looked at him through heavy lashes as you found someone willing to dance with you. You never broke the gaze between you two as you kept dancing. The blonde inched closer to him, noticing his lack of attention, but he paid her no mind.

_When he had you shaking, he brought his body up on the bed and on top of yours. You felt his tip at your entrance, and you bit your lip. He kept teasing you however, and you felt his thumb pull your lip out from between your teeth. He leaned down to kiss you again, biting your lower lip now that you weren’t. You reached down and grabbed him and heard him gasp at your touch. He grabbed your hand and roughly pinned it above your head. You smirked a little. He leaned forward, finally allowing himself to fill you up._

He absentmindedly wrapped his arm around the blonde and you felt that jealous pang in your gut again. Breaking eye contact, you turned towards the guy you were grinding on. You were lucky, you could tell he was handsome even though you were slightly intoxicated. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kept swaying your hips, knowing it would drive James crazy. Even if you could never have him again.

_It was fast and rough. He had a sort of animosity to him, but you loved every second of it. You tried to keep up with his rhythm but he used his other hand to hold your hips steady and you shivered at the contact. “Don’t be a naughty girl,” he threatened. You figured he wasn’t used to girls trying to take control. You grabbed the back of his head, pulling on his hair and he sped up his tempo. He was breathing heavy and you could feel yourself on the verge of losing it. He pounded into you faster than you thought was humanely possible and you were practically screaming out his name._

You turned around after a few songs of dancing and noticed he and the blonde were gone. You stopped in your tracks almost instantly, paying the man around you no mind. You left the dance floor and gravitated to their booth. You saw his half empty drink sitting on the table and reached out for it. Downing it quickly, you cleared out your throat so you wouldn’t cough as the brown liquid burned on it’s way down. You knew he wouldn’t mind – he wouldn’t be coming back for it.

_The hand that was pinning your arm eventually let go, making it’s way down to your clit. You could hardly hold on any longer as he traced rhythmic circles on your sensitive spot. Your hands left his hair, trailing their way down his back and leaving scratch marks in their wake. His body tensed to the feeling of your nails but he never broke his pace, looking you dead in the eye as he kept it up. You could tell he was on the verge of losing it too. You couldn’t hold on any longer, crying out his name one final time. He followed soon after, pulling out just in time for him to spill his load all over your stomach. He cleaned you up after a few minutes and you passed out on his bed. He covered you up, kissing you a top your forehead. When you awoke the next morning, he and his stuff were gone._


End file.
